Klucz do umysłu
by TurquisePL
Summary: Śmierć spotyka wszystkich. A każdy, kto chce zostać shinigami, musi skończyć Akademię. Nawet Ichigo, dlatego też po śmierci trafia tam, równocześnie z pewną dziewczyną z Rokungai. Romans nieprzewidziany ;p IchigoXOC
1. Chapter 1

(Poprawiony)

Nie posiadam Bleacha, posiadam tylko Ino Kama.

* * *

Oto pierwszy rozdział, bardzo mile widziane recenzje. To mój pierwszy fanfick, więc mam nadzieję, że uda mi się go dokończyć ;) Może kiedyś uda mi się to przetłumaczyć na angielski, ale na razie musi niestety pozostać tylko w takiej postaci. Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, to proszę pisać ;)

* * *

Wspomnienia z życia w Soul Society nie są czymś normalnym. Dusze pamiętają tylko swoje imiona, nic poza tym. Rodzinę znajdują wśród innych mieszkańców Rukongai lub egzystują samotnie. Czasem niektóre odkrywają w sobie dziwne moce, odróżniające je od innych, spowodowane posiadaniem energii duchowej – reiatsu. Wtedy otwiera się przed nimi nowa droga, trudna i męcząca, ale prowadząca prosto do Seiretei – miejsca o wiele bardziej zdatnego do życia niż Rukongai. Lecz zanim się tam dotrze, trzeba najpierw dostać się do Akademii Shinigami, a potem skończyć w niej naukę, co udaje się tylko części kandydatów.

Drogą w kierunku Seiretei szła dziewczyna w biało-czerwonym kimonie. Wyglądała na osiemnaście, może dziewiętnaście lat. Długie, rozpuszczone jasnobrązowe włosy rozwiewały się na wietrze, odsłaniając spiętą twarz. Dzisiaj był jej pierwszy dzień w Akademii, a ludzie z dalszych części Rukongai już na samym początku zaczynali z gorszych pozycji. Wszystko mogli osiągnąć tylko o własnych siłach – nie mieli ani znajomości i statusu, ani pieniędzy na ewentualne korepetycje. Musieli wykazać się prawdziwymi umiejętnościami, by po kilku latach dostać się do jednego z trzynastu oddziałów obronnych.

W końcu dotarła do wielkiej bramy, jedynej przerwie w wysokim murze otaczającym budynek Akademii. Strażnik, po sprawdzeniu jej nazwiska na liście, wpuścił dziewczynę do środka. Stanęła oniemiała. Pod drzwiami do głównej auli znajdował się tłum dwukolorowo ubranych uczniów. Zauważyła, że zdążyły się już nawet wytworzyć mniejsze grupki, które żywo ze sobą rozmawiały. Zwróciło jej uwagę to, że niektórzy pierwszoroczniacy własnowolnie separowali się od innych, patrząc na nich z pogardą i wstrętem. „Szlachta", pomyślała, stając z boku i przypatrując się chłopakowi z pomarańczowymi włosami, który zdawał się nie przejmować tym, co się na około niego działo. Nie była w tym jedyna, ponieważ wyróżniał się już na pierwszy rzut oka. Jako jedyny miał katanę, i to nie w zwykłym kształcie. Przewieszony przez plecy miecz zaczynał się obandażowaną rękojeścią bez gardy, przechodzącą od razu w szeroką podstawę, zwężającą się ku końcowi. Otaczały go szepty, a co poniektórzy nawet wskazywali na niego palcami.

Szmer uciszył się, gdy drzwi budynku otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna w białym kimonie z czarnym haori, oznaczającym to, że jest nauczycielem w Akademii.

- Od dzisiaj zaczynacie naukę w Akademii Shinigami. Będziecie się tutaj uczyli kidou, zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou oraz znajmości Soul Society i prawdziwego świata. Zostaliście podzieleni na dwie grupy, w zależności od tego, z jakim wynikiem zdaliście test. Teraz proszę, byście po kolei do mnie podeszli. Skieruję was do odpowiednich klas, gdzie nauczyciele wytłumaczą wam dokładniejsze zasady.

Dziewczyna z jasnobrązowymi włosami trafiła mniej więcej do środka kolejki, za wyróżniającego się chłopaka. Czuła się dziwnie, nie wiedząc kim on jest. Wydawało się, że wszyscy dookoła go znają, ale co się dziwić. Nawet plotki zazwyczaj zdążały ginąć nim dotarły do osiemdziesiątej siódmej części Rokungai.

W końcu zbliżyli się do nauczyciela.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – usłyszała, jak mówi chłopak przed nią.

- Sala numer pięć – powiedział sensei z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Następna podeszła dziewczyna, przedstawiając się:

- Kama Ino.

- Sala numer pięć – usłyszała, i poszła we wskazanym kierunku.

„Czyli będę razem z tym dziwnym chłopakiem. Może w końcu się dowiem, kim on jest…", myślała, wchodząc do sali. Mimo to, że na zewnątrz zostało jeszcze sporo uczniów, była już prawie pełna. Nie chcąc dalej blokować przejścia, zaczęła iść wzdłuż ławek, wypatrując jakiegoś wolnego miejsca. Bez zastanowienia usiadła na najbliższym możliwym i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że sąsiaduje z Kurosakim. Starała się nie patrzeć w jego kierunku, czując, że byłoby to niegrzeczne. Wystarczyło już to, że gapili się wszyscy inni.

Po kilku minutach sala zapełniła się całkowicie i weszła do niej nauczycielka.

- Witam, nazywam się Mao Shioko i będę prowadzić waszą klasę przez całą Akademię. Na koniec każdego semestru będą się odbywały egzaminy z każdego z przedmiotów, i zależnie od wyniku możecie albo zostać tutaj, czyli w klasie dla zaawansowanych, albo spaść do klasy podstawowej. Nie wolno wagarować, o czym mam nadzieję, że nie muszę wam mówić. Każda nieobecność musi mieć solidne uzasadnienie, w innym przypadku zostaniecie wydaleni ze szkoły. Inne rzeczy wyjdą w praniu, więc przejdźmy do pierwszej lekcji. Zapewne nie możecie się już doczekać – dodała, uśmiechając się szyderczo. – Znajomość realnego świata.

Dziewczyna notowała pilnie, słuchając wykładu. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od zerkania na swojego sąsiada, który wydawał się nudzić i myśleć zupełni o czymś innym. Tak minęły dwie godziny, po których nastąpiła przerwa.

- Dobrze, gratuluję, właśnie rozpoczęliście naukę w Akademii Shinigami! – oznajmiła sensei. – Po przerwie będzie to, na co zapewne czekaliście o wiele bardziej, czyli zanjutsu. Radzę, żebyście się za bardzo nie przejadali, bo potem możecie mieć pewne kłopoty – mówiąc to uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do uczniów, wychodząc z sali.

Natychmiast podniósł się hałas. Wszyscy wymieniali ze sobą swoje wrażenia, część mimo ostrzeżenia wyjęła drugie śniadanie i zaczęła jeść. Ino zdecydowała się zagadnąć siedzącego obok chłopaka, ciekawość w końcu w niej zwyciężyła.

- I jak? Podoba ci się tutaj? – zapytała nieśmiało.

Kurosaki spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak to? Nie wiesz, kim jestem? – z całej twarzy emanowało autentyczne zdziwienie.

Dziewczyna spięła się, pewna, że chodzi o jej chłopskie pochodzenie. Szlachta nie poniżała się do rozmowy z takimi jak ona.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała więc tylko cicho, wpatrując się w swoje notatki.

- Hej, co jest z tobą? – zapytał chłopak. – Przecież to nic strasznego. Jestem Ichigo Kurosaki, zastępczy shinigami – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę.

- I… Ino Kama – odpowiedziała, potrząsając dłonią. – Zastępczy… shinigami?

- No tak, o tym pewnie też nie wiesz. Dostałem moce shinigami jeszcze jako żywy człowiek, więc musieli dla mnie zrobić oddzielną rangę. Teraz, skoro już zginąłem, kazali mi mimo to skończyć Akademię, twierdząc, że za mało wiem o Soul Society, żeby mnie od razu przyjęli do oddziałów. W zasadzie, to muszę przyznać im rację. Chociażby dlatego, że kidou to dla mnie czarna magia jak dla wszystkich tutaj, a to mnie znacząco osłabia. A jak ty się tutaj znalazłaś? – przerwał swoją opowieść i skierował uwagę na dziewczynę.

- W Rukongai powiedziano mi, że jeśli chcę cokolwiek osiągnąć, to powinnam spróbować dostać się tutaj… Nic ciekawego, w porównaniu do twojej historii, Kurosaki-kun… - jąkała się, wstydząc się swojej przeciętności.

Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek wiszący nad tablicą.

- Oho, chyba zaraz zacznie się kolejna lekcja. Musimy się zbierać – powiedział, wstając i czekając na Ino.

Kama, idąc za Ichigo nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że wszyscy w klasie przyglądają się już teraz nie tylko chłopakowi, ale też jej. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę i modliła się, by jak najszybciej wyjść z sali.


	2. Chapter 2

(Poprawiony)

* * *

Kiedy doszli na plac treningowy, nikogo tam jeszcze nie było. Usiedli na jednej z ławek ustawionych wokół stadionu, zapewne na potrzeby egzaminów praktycznych. Żadne z nich nie odzywało się, każde pogrążone we własnych rozmyślaniach. Ino, zdenerwowana przed nadchodzącą lekcją, starała się przypomnieć sobie, co wie o walce na miecze. Nie było tego wiele, a nawet można powiedzieć, że prawie nic. Bała się, że zbłaźni się przed klasą już na samym początku. Chociaż po chwili doszło do niej to, że bardziej zależy jej na zdaniu Kurosakiego niż innych.

- To będzie twój pierwszy raz, prawda? – zagadnął Ichigo.

- Tak, nigdy wcześniej nie miałam w ręku katany… - odparła dziewczyna, lekko się rumieniąc.

- Spoko, nic w tym złego. Przecież nie jesteś w tym jedyna, no nie? Poza tym pomyśl, że dostałaś się do tej grupy, więc jednak musisz mieć talent – dodał, starając się dodać jej otuchy.

Kama uśmiechnęła się, odpychając od siebie obawy. „Będzie, co ma być, a jak zacznę ćwiczenia w takim stanie, to nie ma szans, żeby mi się cokolwiek udało. Poza tym Ichigo ma rację, poradzę sobie", próbowała przekonać samą siebie. W końcu na plac zaczęli przychodzić inni uczniowie, tak samo jak na otwarciu, w małych grupkach lub nieśmiało w pojedynkę. Zajmowali kolejne miejsca, zachowując jednak pewien dystans od Kurosakiego i Kamy. Teraz, siedząc, jakby zyskali trochę pewności siebie, więc gwar rósł coraz bardziej. Sądząc z ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych w kierunku pomarańczowowłosego chłopaka, był on jednym z głównych tematów rozmów.

Na środku placu pojawił się wysoki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Poczekał, aż wszyscy ucichną, po czym zabrał głos:

- Jestem Kana Owari. Będę was uczył walki na miecze, która jest o wiele trudniejsza od innych zajęć, no może poza lekcjami kidou. Wymaga dyscypliny i samokontroli, jakiej nie posiada jeszcze nikt z was. Jeden zły ruch może kosztować życie was albo waszych przyjaciół, dlatego nie wolno wam lekceważyć tego, czego będziecie się tu uczyć. Na początku będziecie używać do ćwiczeń bokkenów, które na późniejszym etapie zostaną zastąpione prawdziwymi katanami. Dopóki nie odkryjecie, jak nazywa się wasz zanpaktou, jesteście zdani wyłącznie na zwykły kształt i siłę miecza, dlatego przykładajcie się do ćwiczeń, jak tylko potraficie! Zrozumiano?! – zakończył swoją przemowę okrzykiem.

- Hai! – odpowiedzieli mu uczniowie z większym lub mniejszym zapałem.

Wszyscy patrzyli z wyczekiwaniem na stojaki z bokkenami ustawione z boku stadionu.

- Niech każdy weźmie teraz miecz i dobierzcie się w pary. Kurosaki, ty też masz walczyć drewnianą bronią – dodał, spoglądając na chłopaka.

- Hai – skinął głową Ichigo i ostrożnie postawił Zangetsu na stojaku, wybierając jeden z przeznaczonych dla uczniów mieczy.

Ino wzięła bokken, który był najbliżej i cicho stała, patrząc, jak inni dobierają się w pary. Wstydziła się zaczepić kogoś, obawiając się pewnego poniżenia w czasie ćwiczeń. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

- Co powiesz na małą naukę podstaw? – zapytał z uśmiechem Kurosaki. – Skoro pierwszy raz będziesz walczyła, to jeśli chcesz, mogę ci dać kilka wskazówek. Chętna?

- Dziękuję, Ichigo-kun. Postaram się sprawić jak najlepiej – odpowiedziała Ino.

- Dobrze – wymianę przerwał głos senseia, - skoro już się podzieliliście, pokażę wam teraz kilka ruchów, które macie ćwiczyć w ciągu nadciągających, i zapewniam, że dla was bardzo długich, dwóch godzin. Kurosaki, podejdź tu – zwrócił się do ucznia. Gdy ten stanął obok, kontynuował: - W najbliższym czasie zawsze będzie tak, że ktoś będzie atakował, a ktoś blokował. Dzięki temu może uda wam się nie połamać nosów już na pierwszych lekcjach. Teraz tak. Jedna osoba robi cięcie, o takie, a druga stara się zbić bokken, tak jak to teraz zrobił Kurosaki. Rozumiecie? Dobrze. Drugi atak wygląda tak. Róbcie to na zmianę, po dziesięć razy. Dziękuję Kurosaki, możesz wrócić do swojej partnerki. Zaczynajcie! – krzyknął, siadając na ławce.

- Hai!

Zajęcia przebiegły spokojnie, o dziwo bez żadnych wypadków. Jedyną szkodą był wybity palec u jednego z uczniów, który niefortunnie zamiast na miecz, cios przyjął na kciuk. Nawet Ino była zadowolona, ponieważ Ichigo podpowiedział jej kilka sprytnych manewrów, których szybko próbowała, gdy tylko sensei patrzył w inną stronę. Mimo, że te dwie godziny upłynęły wszystkim bardzo szybko, pozostawiły po sobie ogromne zmęczenie. Przepocone kimona kleiły się do skóry i pod koniec uczniowie potrafili tylko myśleć o prysznicu i porządnym obiedzie.

Ponieważ trening kończył pierwszy dzień na Akademii, pierwszoroczniacy zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich domów, umawiając między sobą na odprowadzanie i wspólne chodzenie do szkoły. Tylko garstka osób skierowała się internatowi, ponieważ mieszkali w Rukongai, więc mieli zbyt daleko, by codziennie chodzić do Akademii.

Ino zastanawiała się, z kim przyjdzie jej mieszkać w pokoju, gdy do głowy wpadła jej pewna myśl.

- Ichigo-kun, a ty gdzie mieszkasz? – zapytała zainteresowana.

- Ukitake-san zaproponował mi miejsce w baraku trzynastej dywizji. Mówił coś o przysposabianiu do pracy shinigami i inne duperele. Mam mu podobno w czymś pomagać. Heh, oby to nie były papiery, nienawidzę wypełniać dokumentów… - warknął pod nosem.

- Ukitake-san? Czy to nie jest kapitan? – zdziwiła się Ino.

- No tak.

- Szczęściarz z ciebie, na pewno nie będziesz miał kłopotu z przydzieleniem do któregoś z oddziałów – westchnęła dziewczyna.

Ichigo wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz? Ja się nad tym głowię odkąd doszło do mnie, że po śmierci będę już musiał zostać regularnym shinigami! Pierwszy oddział pod kierownictwem starego, konserwatywnego pryka Yamamoto. Drugi, którym dowodzi świrnięta na punkcie kapitana oddziału piątego Soi Fong. Trzeci, gdzie decyzje próbuje podejmować emowaty Kira. Do czwartego nic nie mam, ale ja się tam po prostu nie nadaję. Dalej Yoruichi-san, która zamorduje mnie, jeżeli jej nie wybiorę. Ale wtedy wolałbym się nie spotkać z członkami dziewiątego. A może szósty? – Kurosaki aż się otrząsnął. – Nie, tam nie wyrobiłbym nawet godziny z tym szurniętym Byakuyą… Siódmego, muszę się przyznać, zbyt dobrze nie znam, więc jak na razie to dla mnie najlepszy wybór. Kyoukotsu-san odpada, tak samo Toushiro. Kenpachi i Mayuri są równie walnięci, wolę trzymać się od nich z daleka. Jak już mówiłem, wyboru Urahara-san nie darowałaby mi Yoruichi-san, więc zostaje tylko Ukitake-san. Hm, wtedy przynajmniej byłbym w tym samym oddziale co Rukia… - Ichigo zamilkł na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiając. – No, w każdym razie, wierz mi, łatwiej jest nie znać kapitanów, wtedy mogą się przynajmniej na początku wydawać normalni… - dodał.

Ino roześmiała się na tę puentę i zatrzymała, ponieważ w międzyczasie zdążyli już dojść do internatu.

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Kurosaki-kun – powiedziała na pożegnanie, wchodząc do budynku.


	3. Chapter 3

(Poprawiony)

* * *

**Dziękuję za komentarze i mam nadzieję, że nadal będziecie je pisać. Jestem bardzo ciekawa Waszych opinii :) Równocześnie przepraszam, że tak długo zajmują mi aktualizacje, ale to moje dwa ostanie miesiące szkoły, więc mam trochę roboty ;)**

**Szczególne podziękowania dla kharci za celne uwagi, do których staram się stosować.**

**Muszę też podkreślić nieocenioną pomoc Agi w wymyślaniu dla mnie zanpaktou, służeniu jako encyklopedii japońskiego i anime i podbudowywania mojej inwencji ;]**

**Oto trzeci rozdział, mam nadzieję, że nie jest beznadziejny ;)

* * *

**

Plac treningowy rozbrzmiewał podnieconymi głosami, gdy uczniowie rozmawiali, czekając na nauczyciela. Dzisiaj, po kilku miesiącach ćwiczeń i nauki, pierwszy raz mieli iść do świata żywych, walczyć z prawdziwymi Pustymi. Co prawda tymi najsłabszymi, na dodatek będąc pod opieką starszych kolegów, ale nadal istniało o wiele większe niebezpieczeństwo, niż podczas zwykłych sparingów. Jedni, wierząc w swoje siły, robili buńczuczne miny, gotowi do walki z całym światem, inni, przestraszeni, ściskali tylko rękojeści swoich katan, jakby to gwarantowało im nietykalność.

Głosy ucichły, gdy wszedł sensei. Czując na sobie uważne jak nigdy spojrzenia, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Widzę, że wszyscy są już przygotowani. W takim razie poznajcie trzech senpai, którzy przeprowadzą was przez tę misję: Akiro Mai, Daro Haki i Nana Kameyou. Od tej chwili słuchacie ich i… - w tym momencie, na placu pojawił się obcy mężczyzna.

Najbardziej rzucało się w oczy różowe haori. Spod słomkowego kapelusza wypływały brązowe włosy. Dopiero po chwili wśród uczniów rozległy się ciche westchnienia i okrzyki. Spod jaskrawego haori wystawało inne, białe. Oznaka rangi kapitańskiej.

Sensei szybko otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i, kłaniając się, zapytał z szacunkiem:

- Kyorakou-taichou. Czemu zawdzięczamy ten zaszczyt?

- Chciałbym pożyczyć na chwilę Kurosakiego – odpowiedział, po czym, odprowadzając nauczyciela na bok, coś mu wyjaśniał.

Tymczasem uczniowie, zauważając, że nie da się niczego podsłuchać bez zwracania na siebie uwagi, skierowali swój wzrok na Ichigo. Ten stał jednak niewzruszony, chociaż Ino zobaczyła w jego oczach błysk zainteresowania.

- Wiesz, o co może chodzić? – zapytała nieśmiało.

W końcu ktoś odważył się zadać nurtujące wszystkich pytanie, więc natychmiast zapadła wyczekująca cisza, ponieważ każdy chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Nie mam pojęcia – stwierdził Kurosaki, marszcząc brwi. – Ale zapewne zaraz się dowiemy, dodał, wskazując na zbliżających się mężczyzn.

- Ichigo-kun, pozwól ze mną – zwrócił się do chłopaka kapitan.

Kurosaki podszedł, odprowadzany spojrzeniami innych uczniów. Starał się nie słyszeć cichych uwag typu: _Ta, jak zwykle wszystko kręci się wokół niego_, czy _Mam już dość tej Marchewki_. Naprawdę starał się nie słuchać.

- Dzień dobry, Kyorakou-san…

- Chodź ze mną na moment – powiedział kapitan, błyskawicznym krokiem przenosząc się poza zasięg widoczności uczniów.

Ichigo westchnął, wzruszając ramionami i podążył za mężczyzną. Gdy tylko dotarł na miejsce, warknął.:

- O co chodzi?

- Yare, yare, spokojnie. Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy – odpowiedział kapitan, puszczając oczko.

Kurosaki zamrugał niepewnie, nieprzygotowany na taki rozwój akcji.

- Po pierwsze, nie będziesz brał normalnego udziału w zajęciach… - widząc, że chłopak chce mu przerwać, szybko dodał – tylko byś przeszkadzał biednym pierwszoroczniakom. Zawsze na jednych z pierwszych zajęć występuje _wypadek_, dzięki któremu możemy znaleźć talenty u nowych i wypróbować starszych uczniów przed prawdziwymi misjami. Rozumiesz? Menos – wyjaśnił Kyorakou, widzą, jak twarz Kurosakiego rozjaśnia się. – Zawsze większość ucieka, ale jeśli ktoś stanie do walki, zazwyczaj zostaje naprawdę wartościowym shinigami – kapitan zamyślił się na chwilę, przed oczami stanął mu pewien srebrnowłosy chłopiec. – Albo zdrajcą – dodał, jakby do siebie. – W każdym razie, w najbardziej tragicznym momencie, wkracza któryś z wyższych rangą shinigami, czasem nawet kapitan, ratując gromadkę. Dzisiaj ja to miałem zrobić, ale Yama-ji chciał, żebyś ty się tym zajął. Wspomniał coś o wrodzonej zdolności do odgrywania bohatera, czy coś takiego. Nadążasz?

Ichigo skinął głową, niezbyt zadowolony z ostatniej uwagi.

- Świetnie. Teraz czas na, niestety, coś mniej miłego. Pamiętasz, jak Toushirou tłumaczył ci, o co chodzi z pieczętowaniem energii kapitanów i ich vice w świecie żywych?

Ichigo ponownie skinął głową, mając niemiłe przeczucie.

- Ponieważ twoje reiatsu jest na poziomie kapitańskim, też musi zostać zapieczętowane. – Kyorakou wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, na której leżały dwie pigułki. – Niebieska czy czerwona? – zapytał, wyszczerzając zęby.

Kurosaki wywrócił oczami. „Stanowczo spędził ostatnio za dużo czasu w Karakurze. Może niepotrzebnie mówiłem mu o tym filmie…", pomyślał.

Kapitan, widząc, że nie został doceniony, westchnął i kontynuował wyjaśnienia.:

- Dostaniesz też komunikator. W razie czego, musisz poprosić o pozwolenie na złamanie pieczęci. Teraz połknij tabletki i wracaj do reszty, już się trochę naczekali.

- Obie? – zapytał podejrzliwie Ichigo.

- Yare, pomyśl. Przecież masz też moce Pustego, nie tylko shinigami.

- Coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe? Dlaczego nie daliście tego wcześniej Vizardom? – dociekał skonfundowany Kurosaki.

- Kisuke-kun odkrył to dopiero niedawno. Chociaż jeszcze nie jest pewne, czy zadziała…

- Co?! Chcecie ze mnie zrobić królika doświadczalnego?! – chłopak zaczął krzyczeć, wyraźnie wściekły.

- No… coś w tym rodzaju – przyznał szczerze kapitan.

Ichigo z powodu szczękościsku nie był w stanie tego w żaden sposób skomentować.

- Skoro mamy już wszystko wyjaśnione, to połykaj, bierz komunikator i wracaj na plac – stwierdził Kyorakou.

Widząc, że Kurosaki zrobił, tak jak mu kazano, i zbierał się już do odejścia, dodał:

- Do zobaczenia, Ichigo-kun – i zniknął.

Zapewne do najbliższego baru.

Ichigo wrócił na plac treningowy, zamyślony do tego stopnia, że tym razem naprawdę nie zwracał uwagi na szepty. Podszedł prosto do senseia, który odezwał się, zanim Kurosaki zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć:

- Kyorakou-taichou poinformował mnie o twoim zadaniu. Lepiej już chodźmy, bo mamy niezłe opóźnienie…

Misja przebiegała bez większych problemów. Ino szybko przestała myśleć o Ichigo, zajęta walką z Pustym. Uczniowie zostali podzieleni na trzyosobowe grupki, z których każda musiała pokonać jednego Hollowa. Nad całością czuwali senpai, gotowi w razie potrzeby wkroczyć do akcji. Nareszcie, po długiej walce, Kamie udało się trafić kataną w maskę, rozcinając ją i tym samym zabijając przeciwnika.

Odgarniając włosy przylepionego do spoconego czoła, rozejrzała się. Dwóch chłopaków, których przydzielono do jej drużyny, oddychało równie ciężko jak ona, na szczęście żaden z nich niezraniony. Inne grupy jeszcze walczyły, więc dziewczyna postanowiła wykorzystać wolny czas na krótki odpoczynek. Usiadła na ziemi i obserwowała innych uczniów, w myślach komentując ich błędy, a znaczenie rzadziej, jakieś udane akcje.

Nagle zadrżała, gdy zauważyła nad sobą rozdzierające się, w towarzystwie wzmożonego wycia Pustych, niebo. Wstrzymała oddech. Menos Grandes. Usłyszała, jak senpai nakazują odwrót, sami, choć równie przerażeni, zostając z tyłu. Ino zerwała się na nogi, ewakuując się razem z resztą. Za plecami usłyszała krzyk, i, gdy obróciła się, jej oczom ukazał się wstrząsający obraz.

Jeden z senpai leżał na ziemi, powalony przez Menosa, szykującego się do ostatecznego ciosu. Nie myśląc długo, wyciągnęła katanę i pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Kątem oka zauważyła, że za nią podążyła jeszcze inna osoba, podczas gdy dwaj pozostali piątoroczniacy stali nieruchomo, zbyt przerażeni, by się ruszyć.

Mimo, że wiedziała, że jest na to za słaba, podniosła miecz, by zablokować cios Menosa. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na ból. Gdy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, odważyła się lekko uchylić powieki. Przed nią, trzymając zanpaktou tak dużego jak on sam, stał pomarańczowowłosy chłopak. W następnej chwili znajdował się już przed maską Menosa.

Gdy wrócił, by sprawdzić, czy nikomu nic się nie stało, Ino poczuła, że kręci się jej w głowie. Straciła równowagę, lecz przed upadkiem uchroniły się ręce Ichigo. Ostatkiem świadomości warknęła tylko:

- Baka.


	4. Chapter 4

(Poprawione) PS: Początek nowego opowiadania już zamieszczony

* * *

Niestety, nic się nie zmieniło i Bleach nadal nie należy do mnie.

_Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam za to, że tak długo nie uploadowałam. Co najgorsze, ten chapter został napisany już jakiś miesiąc temu... Wstyd się przyznać, ale do przepisania go na komputer brakowało mi nie tylko czasu, ale i chęci. Semimasen!_

_Zastanawiałam się nad, można powiedzieć, geografią Soul Society i samego Seiretei. Czasem za murami znajduje się od razu miasto, czasem jakaś równina. Dlatego też, uciekając przed szukaniem rozwiązania, umieściłam akcję tam, gdzie robi to często Tite Kubo - sami zobaczycie po przeczytaniu :) Co do Seiretei, swoją mapkę ułożyłam w ten sposób: w samym centrum Sokyoku, przy nim wieża, której nazwy nie mogę zapamiętać (Penalty chyba po angielsku), otoczone ziemiami należącymi do kolejnych oddziałów. Za nimi zaczynają się już rozrzucone po całym obszarze rezydencje szlachty i zwykłe budynki. Jeśli przegapiłam jakiś element, bądź w anime/mandze coś zostało pokazane inaczej, to proszę, dajcie mi znać!_

_Ogłaszam również, że niedługo (...) powinnam zacząć kolejne opowiadanie, którego połowa pierwszego rozdziału została napisana dzisiaj na podwójnym polskim. Jednak w momencie, kiedy Klucz w zamierzeniu ma być długi, twór-jeszcze-bez-tytułu może i nie będzie oneshotem, ale nie zajmie też kilkunastu rozdziałów. Chyba, że będzie się mi się dobrze pisało. Na razie ujawnię tylko, że głównymi postaciami będą Byakuya (bardziej) i Renji (mniej). Od razu też zaznaczam - nic wspólnego z yaoi, których naokoło tych dwóch postaci jest pełno. Reszta na razie spoczywa głęboko zakopana w teczkach IPNu, a jak wiadomo, nigdy nie zgadniesz, kiedy nadejdzie Twoja godzina ;p_

_Jeszcze raz przepraszam i zapraszam do czytania. Jak zawsze, wszelkie komentarze, czy te publiczne, czy prywatne, naprawdę mocno cenione!_

_

* * *

_

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:PL;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Miękko. Ciepło. Biało. Biało?! Ino natychmiast otworzyła dotąd tylko uchylone powieki. Po chwili domyśliła się, że jest w 4. oddziale. Powoli, krótkimi błyskami przypomniała sobie, jak tu trafiła. Menos Grande, interwencja Ichigo. Na to konkretne wspomnienie skrzywiła się, mamrocząc pod nosem coś wyjątkowo podobnego do „bake-yaro". Niestety, resztę wydarzeń spowijała ciemność.

Odwróciła głowę, gdy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich wysoka, fioletowowłosa kobieta w pełnym uniformie shinigami.

- Widzę, że się już obudziłaś. Jestem vice-kapitanem czwartego oddziału, Kotetsu Isane – oznajmiła.

Ino wytrzeszczyła oczy. Przed misją widziała kapitana, ale po raz pierwszy rozmawiała z kimś o prawie tak samo wysokiej pozycji. Uderzyła ją pewna myśl.

- Kotetsu-fukutaicho, jak długo byłam nieprzytomna? – zapytała.

- Zostałaś ranna wczoraj rano, a teraz dochodzi południe – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem porucznik. – Nie, nie musisz się martwić, wszyscy przeżyli – dodała, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zadać następne pytanie. – Teraz cię zbadam, Kama-san i, jeśli dobrze się czujesz, będziesz mogła wrócić do Akademii. Chociaż przez najbliższy tydzień nie ma szans na żadne treningi – zastrzegła z błyskiem w oku.

Zbyt zdenerwowana, by się kłócić, dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową.

- Boję się, że możesz być jeszcze za słaba, żeby sama dojść tak daleko, więc poprosiłam Ichigo, żeby ci pomógł. Akurat odwiedzał Rukię. No dobrze, nic już nie powinno się stać – oznajmiła po zakończeniu badania. – Przebierz się, i możesz iść, Kurosaki powinien czekać na korytarzu.

Kama wstała, podziękowała, pochylając się w ukłonie i, gdy Isane wyszła, założyła swoje biało-czerwone kimono, przerzuciła przez plecy katanę i otworzyła drzwi. Za nimi stał, sądząc z wyrazu twarzy, lekko zniecierpliwiony Ichigo. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, westchnął i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Przepraszam, to nie był mój pomysł – powiedziała zawstydzona Ino. – Nie chciałam cię odrywać od przyjaciół.

- Nie ma sprawy, i tak Byakuya miał mnie już dość – odpowiedział Ichigo, ale wyraźnie się po tym rozpogodził.

Ponieważ Akademia znajdowała się na samym skraju Seiretei, w przeciwieństwie do centralnie usytuowanych budynków oddziałów, mieli przed sobą ładny kawałek drogi. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywali się, gdy Ino musiała odpocząć. Nieustannie przygryzała wargę, jakby chciało o coś spytać, lecz powstrzymywała się w ostatniej chwili. W końcu Kurosaki przerwał kłopotliwe milczenie z właściwym sobie taktem.

- O co chodzi? Wydusisz to z siebie?

- Ja… zastanawiałam się… - jąkała dziewczyna. – Dlaczego pamiętasz swoje życie? – nareszcie z siebie wyrzuciła.

Kurosaki przez chwilę patrzył się przez siebie nie odpowiadając, jakby zbierają myśli, po czym odparł:

- Wydaje mi się, że to dlatego, że już za życia byłem shinigami, więc śmierć nie wywołała w mojej duszy żadnej gwałtownej zmiany. To było właściwie niewiele gorsze od opuszczenia bardzo wygodnego gigai.

Po tej wypowiedzi ponownie zapadła cisza, jednak tym razem nikomu nie ciążyła, gdy zarówno Ichigo, jak i Ino pogrążyli się we własnych rozmyślaniach. Nagle, gdy byli już w pobliżu Akademii, drgnęli, wyczuwając dość niedaleko potężne reiatsu. Osłabiona Kama zachwiała się pod jego wpływem, opierając się na pomarańczowowłosym chłopaku.

- Ino, dasz radę już sama dojść? Muszę zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje – zapytał z wahaniem Kurosaki.

- Poradzę sobie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Po chwili była już sama, lecz nie mogła się zdecydować, czy naprawdę wrócić do Akademii. Zżerała ją ciekawość, która przezwyciężyła strach, a adrenalina dodała jej sił. Skierowała się w stronę nagromadzonej energii. Niedługo potem dostała się na wzgórze Sokyoku. Jej oczom ukazał się szokujący obraz walki. Dwóch shinigami w purpurowych haori wyraźnie przegrywało z pięcioma innymi, nie wyróżniającymi się niczym szczególnym w stroju. W pobliżu stał z wyciągniętym mieczem Kurosaki, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. W końcu postanowił zainterweniować. Przy pomocy shunpo pojawił się między walczącymi, przerywając inkantację kidou jednego z nich, krzycząc:

- Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje?!

Zapanowała cisza, chwilę później przerwana śmiechem napastników.

- Co ty, studenciku, tutaj robisz? Zmiataj stąd, bo ci jeszcze niechcący coś zrobimy – powiedział jeden z nich.

Mówiąc to, podniósł poziom swojego reiatsu. Ino poczuła, jak w tej samej chwili na jej skórze pojawiają się krople potu i traci oddech. Ichigo za to nawet nie drgnął. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, na wzgórzu pojawiło się trzech kapitanów: Soi Fon, Byakuya i Ukitake. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył im na ocenę sytuacji. Wyciągnęli swoje zanpaktou i przygotowali się do walki.

Shinigami, który wcześniej się odezwał, tym razem zaklął, dał ręką jakiś znak towarzyszom i wszyscy zniknęli. Tylko Soi Fon nie pozwoliła się zaskoczyć i ułamek sekundy później rzuciła się w pościg, krzycząc: Shunkou! Inni, wiedząc, że nie mają szans nadążyć przy takiej szybkości, zwrócili swoją uwagę na pozostałych dwóch shinigami. Pierwszy z nich był mężczyzną o krótkich, czarnych włosach i blizną przecinającą dolną wargę, w taki sposób, że wyginała się, wywołując na jego twarzy grymas. Drugą osobą była kobieta, także z krótkimi włosami.

Na jej widok oczy Ukitake rozszerzyły się.

- Hikifune-san, to naprawdę ty?


	5. Chapter 5

_Długo, bo długo, ale oto jest następny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie Was, chociaż zapewne nie będziecie zadowoleni z końcówki. Czemu? Przekonacie się po przeczytaniu ;)_

_Kolejny chapter będzie w pewien sposób kluczowy, ponieważ bardzo dużo zostanie wyjaśnione. A problem polega na tym, że sama jeszcze nie do końca wiem, co tak naprawdę się stało ;]_

_W każdym razie, maturę zdałam (chociaż zadowolona z wyników to ja nie jestem), teraz oby do trzynastego, kiedy się dowiem, czy się gdziekolwiek dostałam…_

_Dobra, nie ględzę już więcej, zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

* * *

_

Ichigo stał zdezorientowany, patrząc na równie zdumionego Ukitake. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że dopiero teraz zauważył obecność ledwie przytomnej Ino. Z westchnieniem umieścił Zangetsu na plecach i podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Hej, w porządku? – zapytał, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

Uczennica, pod wpływem dotyku, jakby ocknęła się z transu i podniosła wzrok na Kurosakiego.

- Co… co się stało? – wyjąkała.

- Wygląda na to, że nie wytrzymałaś takiej ilości reiatsu – odpowiedział, patrząc jednak w inną stronę.

Kama podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, dopiero teraz zauważając obecność dwóch kapitanów. Białowłosy mężczyzna pochylał się nad nieznaną kobietą, podczas gdy drugi, z kenseikai i otaczającym szyję szalikiem, przyglądał się im z surową miną. Napotkawszy jego wzrok, Ino natychmiast odwróciła głowę, jeszcze bardziej blednąc. Ichigo już miał zamiar odezwać się, lecz Kuchiki uprzedził go.

- Kurosaki, zabierz dziewczynę do Akademii – oznajmił nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem.

- Moment, moment, najpierw chcę wiedzieć, o co tutaj chodzi – natychmiast sprzeciwił się chłopak.

- W takim razie, podzielamy chociaż jedną chęć – odparł arystokrata. – Co tu w ogóle robicie? Wyraźnie pamiętam, że miałeś odprowadzić… - spojrzał pytająco na blondynkę.

- Kama Ino, sir – szybko przedstawiła się.

- Poczułem duże reiatsu, więc uznałem, że sprawdzę, co się dzieje. Ale Ino miała wrócić do Akademii – powiedział, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w ziemię, czując pojawiający się na jej twarzy rumieniec.

Ciszę ponownie przerwał Kuchiki.

- Kurosaki, jak widzisz, sytuacja jest już opanowana. Wracaj do Akademii.

- Ale Byakuya, nie możesz od tak…

- Nie zapominaj, chłopcze – przerwał kapitan, mrużąc oczy, - że teraz już podlegasz naszej hierarchii…

Kama przenosiła spojrzenie z mężczyzny na mężczyznę, prawie fizycznie wyczuwając rosnące między nimi napięcie. Na szczęście, zanim doszło do ostrzejszej wymiany słów (i płatków wiśni), odezwał się Ukitake.

- Kurosaki-kun, proszę, zrób tak, jak mówi Byakuya. Za jakiś czas poślę po ciebie, dobrze?

Ichigo zmarszczył czoło, burknął coś pod nosem, jednak tym razem nie zakwestionował polecenia. Pomógł wstać Ino, po czym, rzucając jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku nieznajomej pary, przeniósł siebie i dziewczynę do Akademii, shunpo.

Kuchiki patrzył jeszcze chwilę za oddalającymi się uczniami, by w końcu zwrócić się do drugiego kapitana.

- Ukitake, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? Kim oni są? – zapytał, wskazując na dwójkę rannych wojowników. – Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś ich znał.

Juushiro uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na przybyszkę z pewną nostalgią.

- Tak, znam ją. Kuchiki Byakuya, poznaj Hikifune Kirio.

Najmłodszy z kapitanów, mimo wszystkich swoich umiejętności, nie potrafił opanować wyrazu zdziwienia na twarzy. Znał to nazwisko. Pamiętał, gdy opowiadał mu o tej kobiecie dziadek, zaznaczając, że to, co osiągnęła, powinno być celem każdego shinigami. Gwardia królewska, najbardziej elitarna z jednostek, wyżej awansować nie można. I oto klęczała przed nim, okrwawiona, z rozwichrzonymi włosami i podartym ubraniem.

- Tak, też mi miło, ale czy ktoś, do cholery, mógłby mi pomóc się pozbierać? Juu, przenieś nas do starego Yamy. Potem znajdziemy jeszcze czas na wspomnienia, a teraz musimy szybko działać, wierz mi, ta sprawa naprawdę jest najwyższej wagi – warknęła, chwiejnie wstając na nogi.

Ukitake szybko podparł ją, spojrzał wymownie na Byakuyę i rannego mężczyznę, po czym skierował się błyskawicznym krokiem do kwatery głównej. Kuchiki, gdy nie pozostawiono mu żadnego wyboru, podążył za Juushiro, w połowie niosąc nieznajomego. W czasie drogi myślał jedynie, że ktoś będzie musiał mu za to odpowiedzieć. Albo przynajmniej odpowiedzieć, co tu się w ogóle dzieje.

Gdy dotarli do biura pierwszego składu, zwykle uprzejmy Ukitake nawet nie zatrzymał się, by zapukać, i bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed biurkiem dowódcy, który przerwał pracę i czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienie.

- Genryuusai-sensei, Hikifune-san twierdzi, że w Królewskim Wymiarze stało się coś złego – oznajmił białowłosy kapitan.

Yamamoto skinął głową, jakby spodziewając się takich słow.

- Chojiro, proszę, zwołaj spotkanie wszystkich kapitanów, mają się stawić za godzinę. Wyślij także wiadomość do Kurosakiego, wyczułem jego reiatsu w pobliżu zdarzenia – wydał rozkaz.

- Yamamoto-soutaicho, świadkiem całej sytuacji była też jedna z uczennic Akademii, Kama Ino – dodał Byakuya.

- W takim razie, także ma przyjść – zdecydował starzec.

Porucznik ukłonił się, po czym wyszedł z biura, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- A teraz, proszę mi powiedzieć, co się stało – powiedział generał, podczas gdy Ukitake i Byakuya podprowadzili dwoje rannych do stojących pod ścianą krzeseł.

Pół godziny potem kapitan trzynastej dywizji poszedł po Unohanę, która jeszcze przed spotkaniem zajęła się obrażeniami dwójki shinigami.

* * *

Ichigo siedział, podpierając sobie ręką głowę, i udając, że słucha wykładu o kulturze współczesnej Japonii. Naprawdę, nie mogli go zwolnić z tych zajęć? Świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sam mógłby prowadzić takie lekcje. Wolałby poświęcić ten czas na doskonalenie kidou, z którym nadal miał problemy. Przynajmniej nauczyciel okazał się normalną osobą i przymykał oko na niezainteresowanie Kurosakiego, dopóki ten nie przeszkadzał w wykładach.

Obok niego siedziała wciąż jeszcze lekko blada Ino, w skupieniu notując słowa prowadzącego. Chłopak, patrząc na nią, zamyślił się. Wciąż miał problemy z pogodzeniem się z faktem, że ostatnio odsuwano go na boczny tor. Irracjonalne, że jeszcze niedawno uskarżał się na odpowiedzialne zadania, które składano na jego barki i brak czasu dla samego siebie. Teraz, gdy tego drugiego miał aż nadto, i nareszcie wydarzyło się coś ciekawego, nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczyku emocji. Miał nadzieję, że Ukitake dotrzyma słowa i wyjaśni mu, czego dokładnie był świadkiem.

- …dlatego też należy szczególnie uważać, by w obecności… - urwał nauczyciel.

Dopiero po chwili Ichigo zdał sobie sprawę z ciszy, która zapadła na sali i podążył za wzrokiem nauczyciela. Przez okno było widać zbliżającego się piekielnego motyla, który wleciał do klasy i zawisł w powietrzu przez Kurosakim. Chłopak poczuł na sobie spojrzenie prowadzącego wykład i kolegów z klasy. Zapewne większość z nich pierwszy raz widziała na własne oczy urządzenie służące shinigami do komunikacji.

- Kurosaki Ichigo i Kama Ino mają stawić się jak najszybciej w kwaterze głównej – oznajmił bezbarwny głos.

Komunikat, jeszcze bardziej pogłębił ciszę. Nikt nie odważył się jej przerwać, wymieniano tylko zaszokowane spojrzenia. Ichigo spojrzał na siedzącą obok dziewczynę, która w momencie, kiedy wymieniono jej imię, podskoczyła lekko w ławce, a teraz wydawała się nie wierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Jednak wszystkich ze stuporu ponownie wyrwał ten sam głos:

- Powtarzam. Kurosaki Ichigo i Kama Ino mają stawić się jak najszybciej w kwaterze głównej – po czym motyl odleciał z powrotem do pierwszego oddziału.

Ichigo, jako najbardziej przyzwyczajony do tej formy komunikacji, otrząsnął się pierwszy. Wstał, zabierając przy okazji opartą o ławkę katanę i mocując ją na plecach.

- Chodź, Ino, rozkaz to rozkaz – stwierdził, spoglądając przepraszająco na nauczyciela i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim.

Kurosaki starał się, aby nikt nie zauważył, jaką radość sprawiło mu to polecenie. Był pewien, że teraz nareszcie dowie się czegoś, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Kama też została wezwana. W takim razie mogło chodzić tylko o jedną sprawę.

Całkowicie inaczej czuła się uczennica. Nie tylko była przerażona samym faktem takiej formy wezwania, ale też wciąż nie potrafiła przyzwyczaić się do tego, jak szybko zaczęło ostatnio płynąć jej życie. Owszem, spodziewała się pewnej aktywności, nieodzownego elementu pracy jako shinigami. Ale czy mogła przewidzieć, że tak dużo wydarzy się w takim krótkim czasie spędzonym w Akademii? Nawet nie należała jeszcze do żadnego składu, a już mało nie została zabita przez Hollowa, a na dodatek wplątała się w coś, o czym zapewne nawet nie powinna wiedzieć. Dlaczego ją wezwano? Nie dziwił jej zbytnio fakt, że kazano przyjść Ichigo. Ale co ona miała z tym wspólnego? Czy miała ponieść konsekwencje już samą obecność przy wydarzeniu? Takie myśli tylko jeszcze bardziej ją denerwowały, do tego stopnia, że gdy w końcu doszli do kwatery głównej, zaczęła się trząść z przerażenia.

- Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi – odezwał się Kurosaki, zauważając, w jakim stanie znajdowała się Ino. – Zapewne chcą tylko dowiedzieć się, co się działo zanim pojawił się Byakuya i Ukitake-san – dodał, uśmiechając się.

- Chcą? – powtórzyła Ino. – Oni? Ale… kto? – wyszeptała zdezorientowana dziewczyna.

- No kapitanowie oczywiście – odpowiedział Ichigo. – Nie czujesz ich reiatsu? Pewnie zwołali jakieś specjalne zebranie.

Na tę wiadomość Kama spojrzała z przerażeniem na kolegę, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Ona, ledwie uczennica z Akademii, miała stanąć przed kapitanami? Jednak już po chwili Kurosaki ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł twardszy błysk w jej oku, świadczący o podjętym postanowieniu. Ino wyprostowała się i przybrała zdecydowany wyraz twarzy, gotowa na cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć.

W tej samym momencie drzwi, przed którymi stali otworzyły się, odsłaniając dużą salę. Naprzeciwko, w pewnej odległości, siedział dowódca, Yamamoto. Po obu jego stronach, ustawieni w linii, stali kapitanowie, tworząc po środku przejście, w którym aktualnie znajdowała się dwójka nieznajomych. Wszyscy zebrani skierowali swój wzrok na nowoprzybyłych.

- Kurosaki. Kama. Zostaliście wezwani, żeby przekazać, co widzieliście na wzgórzu Sokyouku – oznajmił Yamamoto.

Ichigo wszedł pewnym krokiem do sali, zatrzymując się na równi ze stojącym na końcu swojego rzędu Ukitake. Za nim szybko podążyła Ino, natychmiast przyklękając i nie ośmielając się unieść spojrzenia.

Kurosaki szybko zrelacjonował przebieg zdarzenia, nie omijając żadnego szczegółu. Równocześnie, widząc, jak bardzo zdenerwowana jest Kama, powiedział także jej część raportu. Gdy skończył, przez chwilę nikt na sali się nie odzywał.

- Kama, czy masz coś do dodania? – zapytał dowódca.

- Nie, sir – odparła dziewczyna, starając się ze wszystkich sił zapanować nad drżeniem głosu.

Nadal była osłabiona po walce z Hollowem, w końcu dopiero dzisiaj została zwolniona ze szpitala, a teraz napór, nawet przytłumionego reiatsu tak wielu kapitanów dodatkowo ją przytłaczał.

- Dobrze. W takim razie teraz wszyscy wysłuchamy opowieści Hikifune. Zezwalam na obecność przy tym Kurosakiego i Kamy, ponieważ wiem, że i tak dowiedzieliby się wszystkiego, co zostanie tutaj powiedziane – dodał, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, patrząc na Ukitake, który tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- Hai. Jak zapewne część z was wie, nazywam się Hikifune Kirio i ponad sto lat temu byłam kapitanem dwunastego składu. Jednak zostałam awansowana do Gwardii Królewskiej. Mój towarzysz to Kondo Atsuchi, także członek Gwardii. Naszym zadaniem jest ochrona Króla, jego rodziny i jego wymiaru przed wszelkim możliwym niebezpieczeństwem. Do tej pory nie było to trudne zadanie. Wszystko zmieniło się po Wojnie Zimowej.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wiem, że ten rozdział jest bardziej "rozdzialikiem" albo nawet "rozdzialiczkiem", ale napisałam go dzisiaj w pracy i uznałam, że w takim razie, od razu wrzucę. Trochę się tutaj wyjaśnia… ;)_

_Swoją drogą, mam zamiar zabić Kubo, jak tylko będę miała taką możliwość ;/

* * *

_

- Wszyscy wiemy, że celem Aizena było opanowanie Królewskiego Wymiaru. Sądził, że w ten sposób może zostać Bogiem. No, miał w tym trochę racji. Ale nie do końca tak, jak to sobie wszyscy wyobrażają. Bycie Królem oznacza posiadanie władzy nad całym światem. Ostatnimi czasy Król nie wtrącał się, pozostawiając wolną rękę. Lecz, fakt jest taki, że jego rozkazom trzeba się podporządkować. Obecny Król ma tylko jednego potomka, który jest jednocześnie dziedzicem. I tutaj przechodzimy do sedna sprawy. Chiyoko-sama zniknął. To prowadzi do przerażającej sytuacji: w razie śmierci Króla i braku następcy, cały porządek świata rozpada się. Choć na co dzień tego nie widać, zapanowałaby anarchia, nastąpiłaby walka o władzę, która mogłaby przynieść katastrofę dla postronnych. Dlatego teraz najważniejszym zadaniem jest odszukanie dziedzica. Ci ludzie, z którymi walczyliśmy na Soukyoku, to renegaci z Królewskiej Gwardii. Zapewne są też odpowiedzialni za zniknięcie Chiyoko-sama, chociaż nie mamy pojęcia, czy stało się to wbrew jego woli, czy nie. Rozumiecie?

Na sali przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza, gdy obecni starali się wszystko sobie przyswoić. Ino zamarła, czując, że usłyszała rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powinna się wiedzieć. Oto, właśnie dowiedziała się o najbardziej skrywanych tajemnicach, których nieświadomi byli nawet kapitanowie. Dlaczego się tu znajdowała? Czy to miało coś wspólnego z nią, czy była tu tylko z powodu przypadkowej obecności? Ale, w takim razie, czy nie powinni jej po prostu przepytać i odesłać z powrotem?

- Czyli goniliście ich z tego Królewskiego Wymiaru, tak? To jakim cudem znaleźliście się w Seiretei? – zapytał, wiecznie bezpośredni Ichigo.

Towarzysz Hikifune zmarszczył brwi.

- Yamamoto-soutaicho, czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co tutaj robią ci studenci? – zwrócił się do generała.

- Kurosaki Ichigo odegrał znaczącą rolę w pokonaniu Aizena, jest doświadczonym i potężnym wojownikiem. Ma prawo wiedzieć, w czym tym razem uczestniczył – powiedział Yamamoto głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Poza tym, o ile dobrze pamiętam, to właśnie on ocalił wam dzisiaj życie – dodał karcąco.

Kondo chciał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się pod naporem wzroku Hikifune.

- Też nie do końca wiemy, jak udało się im przenieść do Soul Society – kontynuowała kobieta. – Potrzebny jest do tego klucz…

- Taki, jakiego chciał Aizen? – przerwał Ichigo.

- Podobny – odpowiedziała. – Różnica polega na tym, że Aizen chciał klucz otwierający przejście stąd do Królewskiego Wymiaru. Inny jest potrzebny do odwrotnej drogi. Tylko Król może zrobić i dać taki klucz, inaczej potrzebne są okropne rytuały – które dobrze znacie z przypadku Karakury – wyjaśniła. – Jednak rzecz w tym, że Król nikomu nie dawał ostatnio takiego klucza. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak w takim razie następca, lub jego porywacze, zdobyli go.

- Jak to? A te klucze, które zostały już stworzone? – zapytał Ukitake.

- Wszystkie są niszczone zaraz po powrocie do Królewskiego Wymiaru. Ponieważ, czego wam jeszcze nie powiedziałam, nasze klucze działają wszędzie.

- Czyli po przestrzeni wędruje sobie grupka uciekinierów, z kluczem do wszystkich światów, tak? Na dodatek, jednym z nich jest jedyny potomek Króla? – podsumował Kyouraku. – Yare, yare, ale się narobiło…

Hikifune uśmiechnęła się smutno, kiwając głową.

- Czy jest organizowany jakiś pościg z Królewskiego Wymiaru? – zapytał Yamamoto.

- Zostałam wysłana ja i Kondo. Mamy również otrzymać od Soul Society wszelką pomoc, jaka będzie nam potrzebna.

- Rozumiem. Proszę, żebyście zostali po spotkaniu. Reszta, możecie iść. Postaram się poinformować was jak najszybciej najszybciej kolejnych działaniach. Do tego czasu, niech wszyscy wrócą do swoich normalnych zadać, jednak miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte – oznajmił generał, swoje słowa podkreślając uderzeniem laską o podłogę.

* * *

_Imię następcy:_

**CHIYOKO** 千代子  
From _千__(chi)_ "thousand" and _代__(yo)_ "generations" and _子__(ko)_ "child".

_1. Konkurs! Czemu Ino znajdowała się na spotkaniu? Odpowiedzi proszę przesyłać na PW bądź zamieszczać w recenzjach. Tylko ktoś, kto spróbuje zgadnąć, pozna prawdziwą wersję ;]_

_2. Macie też tutaj wskazówkę co do głównego złego opowiadania… Więcej nie powiem~_


	7. Szlachecka pogarda

_Witam wszystkich po nie wiem jak długim Kluczowym hiatusie! _

_Uznałam, że z tego początkowo infantylnego opowiadania da się jednak wyciągnąć coś fajnego, a że sesja nadchodzi... To Pan Wen przychodzi. Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą Pani Wolny Czas..._

_Mam nadzieję, że będę miała więcej czasu na kontynuowanie "Klucza". Szczególnie, że próbuję go równocześnie tłumaczyć na angielski. A na głowie siedzi mi jeszcze "Tsuki yo...", i jedno-chapterowy dodatek, który ze względu na pewnego requesta może rozwinąć się w coś więcej... _

_Powiedziano mi, że w moim jedno-chapterowym dodatku zaczęłam używać za dużo japońskiego. Prawdę mówiąc, to trudno mi to ocenić, ale postaram się zastosować do rady i nie przesadzać. Wszystkie nazwy, które będę wprowadzać, znajdą się w załączonym na dole mini-słowniczku._

_I pamiętajcie proszę, że Pan Wen żywi się komentarzami! :)_

_

* * *

_

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni wszystko przebiegało normalnie. Zajęcia, mniej lub bardziej interesujące, zależnie od przedmiotu. Jak się po jakimś czasie okazało, na szczęście więcej było tych bardziej interesujących. To prawda, że początkowo większość była nudna dla Ichigo – w końcu, stanowczo znał już podstawy sztuk shinigami. Jednak kolejne tematy stawały się coraz ciekawsze – i przydatne. Taktyki i strategie podczas walki były warte poznania, nawet jeśli większość uczniów nigdy nie miałaby okazji ich wypróbować. Kurosaki wiedział, że jest przeznaczony na wysokie stanowisko. Prawdę mówiąc, trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie cokolwiek innego. I choć wiedział, że w indywidualnej walce jest w większości przypadków w stanie poradzić sobie samemu, to w przyszłości będzie musiał wziąć odpowiedzialność za życie swoich podwładnych.

Poza tym, nie był już tym kilkunastoletnim chłopcem, który niewiele myśląc rzucał się w środek walki. Minęło wiele lat od Wojny Zimowej, w ciągu których zdążył dorosnąć i zmądrzeć. Zrozumiał, że wygrana nie zawsze jest wszystkim. Dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej porozumiewał się z, co tu ukrywać, o wiele od niego starszą Rukią. Tak, to kolejna sprawa, nad którą musiał się zastanowić. Ich związek zaczął się oficjalnie w momencie, gdy umarł. Jakkolwiek ironicznie by to brzmiało. Znaczy to, że trwał... niedługo. Pół roku. Warte ich wieloletniej znajomości. Teraz, gdy już pełnoprawnie zamieszkiwał w Soul Society i znajdował się na drodze do oficjalnego zostania shinigami, mogli pozwolić sobie na związek. Nawet Byakuya, w którego Rukia nadal wpatrywała się jak w półboga, nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. O dziwo, wcale tak dużo nie protestował. Gdy para postanowiła oznajmić swoją decyzję kapitanowi szóstego rozdziału, spodziewali się przynajmniej fruwających płatków sakury. Nic takiego się nie stało – Kuchiki przyjął ich ze spokojem, jakby już od dawna pogodzony z tą myślą. Oczywiście, nie wpływało to zbytnio na jego stosunek z Kurosakim. Mężczyźni nadal starali się w miarę możliwości unikać siebie nawzajem. Na szczęście, Rukia nie próbowała na siłę zacieśniać ich stosunków. Zadowoliła się faktem, że może w spokoju spotykać się ze swoim chłopakiem, nie dręczona żadnymi wyrzutami sumienia w postaci niezadowolonego brata.

Po wojnie zmieniły się także jej własne stosunki z bratem. Po wydarzeniach na Soukyoku, gdy Byakuya uratował ją od ostrza Ichimaru, myślała, że lepiej już być nie może. Ku jej miłemu zaskoczeniu, myliła się. Gdy wszystkie walki się skończyły i policzono straty, shinigami zaczęli akceptować jej siłę. Zaczęła być szanowana nie tylko ze względu na przynależność do najważniejszej rodziny Seiretei, lecz również za swoją siłę. Wśród oddziałów rozeszły się wieści (i Rukia nie miała wątpliwości, że dużą rolę w tym odegrała porucznik Matsumoto), że własnoręcznie pokonała Espadę. Kuchiki Rukia, zwykła shinigami bez rangi, zabiła Espadę, z których ręki nawet kapitanowie byli ciężko ranieni. W tej sytuacji Byakui nie zostało już wiele do powiedzenia – i chciał, czy nie chciał, musiał zezwolić na jej awans. Na wymarzoną pozycję – vice-kapitana trzynastego oddziału pod kapitanem Ukitake Juushiro.

Ichigo nie był bardzo zdziwiony jej awansem, gdy dowiedział się o nim po swojej śmierci. W końcu, zawsze sądził, że to tylko kwestia czasu i dobrego humoru Byakui. Ileż można czekać z uznaniem jej siły i zasług dla Soul Society? Jednak tym, czego nie spodziewał się, był jej żal. Zwierzyła się tylko jemu, gdy po jednym z obiadów w rezydencji Kuchiki zostali sami. Wtedy powiedziała mu, jak bardzo nadal tęskni za Shibą Kaienem, i jak bardzo czuje się niegodna zajęcia jego stanowiska. Kiedyś Ichigo zapewne nie zrozumiałby jej – gdy dzieliło ich kilkadziesiąt lat różnicy w wieku. Tym razem, przez wiele lat doświadczając, co to znaczy utrata przyjaciół i znajomych, doskonale wiedział, o czym mówi. Wtedy też oboje zrozumieli, że największa bariera między nimi – bariera doświadczenia gorzkości życia – zanikła.

A teraz, pół roku później, leżał na swoim łóżku w akademii, gdzie zdecydował się przenieść po pierwszym miesiącu. Owszem, był wdzięczny za gościnność Ukitake, jednak wolał zamieszkać w barakach Gotei dopiero po zostaniu członkiem oddziału. Na razie, był uczniem akademii. I tutaj wolał spędzać swój czas... Dodatkowo, tutaj nie patrzono na niego jak na dziwoląga. Większość na szczęście nie wiedziała dokładnie kim jest, nawet jeśli nauczyciele traktowali go inaczej niż innych. Cieszyło go, że inni uczniowie odnoszą się do niego raczej jak do geniusza pokroju kapitana Hitsugai, niż bohatera wojennego. Szczególnie miło myślał o swojej nowej znajomej – Ino. Na początku trochę wystraszona i bardzo nieśmiała, po jakimś czasie pokazała, że potrafi o siebie zadbać. Co prawda, wydarzenie sprzed półtora miesiąca mocno nią wstrząsnęło, ale wydawało się, że doszła już do siebie.

Rozmyślania Ichigo przerwał dzwonek, informujący uczniów o końcu południowej przerwy i rozpoczęciu popołudniowych zajęć. W których skład tego dnia wchodziło na szczęście tylko praktyczne kidou. Większość uczniów opanowała już dwa podstawowe zaklęcia atakujące, dzisiaj mieli się skupić na pierwszym bakudou. Ichigo wcale nie dziwiło to, że atakowanie było o wiele prostsze od bakudou – w końcu, wymagały one o wiele większej kontroli reiatsu. Kurosaki uznawał te zajęcia także z innego powodu – umiejętność kontrolowania reiatsu oznaczała dla niego możliwość pohamowania swojej mocy do poziomu uniemożliwiającego znalezienie go tylko po śladach reiryoku. Co niezmiernie go cieszyło, bo Yoruichi z Uraharą stracili chociaż jeden temat do robienia sobie z niego żartów.

W końcu, Ichigo wstał z łóżka. Koniec tego dobrego, czas wziąć się do roboty. Dzielił pokój wraz z pięcioma innymi mężczyznami (lub chłopcami, jako że trzej z nich mieli wygląd nastolatków), jednak żaden z nich nie wrócił na przerwę obiadową, więc Kurosaki musiał sam iść na zajęcia. Wychodząc, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie miało ono największych standardów, jednak nie miał się na co skarżyć. Co prawda, większość uczniów ze szlacheckich rodzin wracała na noc do swoich rezydencji, co nie zmieniało faktu, że akademia musiała zapewniać warunki minimalne na tymczasowe dla nich mieszkanie. Yamamoto-soutaichou, jako dyrektor akademii, odkąd tylko założył szkołę, nie zgadzał się na wprowadzanie do niej luksusów. Uczeń miał się przyzwyczaić do nie zawsze wygodnego życia shinigami, a jeśli by mu się to nie podobało, to zawsze znajdzie się inny kandydat na jego miejsce. Pokoje więc były kilkuosobowe, ze wspólną łazienką dla całego korytarza. Mimo to, uczniowie z Rukongai cieszyli się z luksusów, jakimi było dla nich duże, zawsze dostępne ofuro czy wielka biblioteka, a arystokraci bez wielkiego szoku mogli przyzwyczajać się do mniej komfortowego życia.

Po drodze na plac treningowy spotkał wychodzącą z akademika dla dziewcząt Ino. Szła, rozmawiając z inną uczennicą z ich grupy – Miki Yamashitą. Gdy go zobaczyły, wesoło zaczęły machać i podbiegły, by się z nim zrównać.

- Cześć, Kurosaki-kun. Pamiętasz dzisiejszą inkantację? – zapytała Miki ze śmiechem, przypominając sobie wydarzenie sprzed około dwóch miesięcy.

Ichigo pomylił wtedy zaklęcia Shakkahou i Soukatsui , co skończyło się dużym wybuchem i jeszcze większą ilością dymu. Jego na pół spalone ubrania musiały iść do śmietnika, a co gorsza, nauczyciel zabronił mu robienia czegokolwiek do końca zajęć, dopóki nie nauczy się perfekcyjnie inkantacji. Przez kolejną godzinę siedział naburmuszony i zawstydzony pod drzewem, patrząc jak inni uczniowie z mniejszym lub większym skutkiem wykonują zadanie. Nikt jednak nie zaliczył tak fatalnego pokazu, jak on.

- Tak, pamiętam. Dziękuję bardzo za troskę – odpowiedział, udając obrażonego.

- Zobaczymy – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Nie uważam, żeby to był temat do żartów. Kurosaki mógł kogoś zranić – wtrącił się nagle inny głos.

Ichigo odwrócił się ku właścicielowi głosu, a jego dobry humor zniknął niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

- Och, Hinata-kun. Jak zwykle potrafisz sprowadzić człowieka na ziemię – oznajmił z przekąsem.

- Nie przypominam sobie, bym pozwolił ci na taką poufałość, Kurosaki-san – odciął się nowo przybyły chłopak.

- Oj, dajcie już spokój. Pogoda jest zbyt ładna, żeby się tak zachowywać – wtrąciła się Miki.

- Pilnuj swojego miejsca – chłodno stwierdził Hinata.

- A niby dlaczego? – uniosła się dziewczyna, przystając w miejscu.

- Twoje pochodzenie nie jest wystarczające, by rozmawiać ze mną na równi, bez względu na to, czy jesteś uczennicą tej akademii, czy nie – powiedział ostro.

- Hinata-kun, dość tego – przerwał Ichigo, zanim rozmowa przekształciła się w coś innego. – Wierz mi, że ani Rukii, ani nawet Byakui nie podobałoby się twoje zachowanie.

- Bya... Byakui?... – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem arystokrata. – Jak śmiesz nazywać Byakuyę-sama po imieniu? Nie obchodzi mnie, kim jesteś, ale jeśli jeszcze raz... – nie zdążył dokończyć swojej groźby, ponieważ na scenie pojawił się jeden z nauczycieli.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał surowym tonem. – Dzwonek już dzwonił, a nie wygląda mi to na miejsce zajęć.

- On... – Hinata zaczął, pokazując palcem na Ichigo – on obraził głowę mojego klanu! Nie mogę tego od tak puścić! – tłumaczył, czerwony na twarzy.

- Czy to prawda? – mężczyzna zwrócił się do Kurosakiego.

- Wcale nie obraziłem – odparł spokojnie chłopak.

- On nazwał Byakuyę-sama „Byakuya"! To jest wielka zniewaga, z ust takiej osoby! Może pan nie zrozumieć, w końcu nie pochodzi pan z żadnego z czterech...

- Radziłbym ci się trochę pohamować, Kuchiki-san – przerwał surowo nauczyciel. – Zanim powiesz coś, czego byś nie chciał. Nie obchodzi mnie stosunek Kurosaki-sana do Kuchiki-sama. Akademia Shinigami to nie miejsce na takie spory. Jeśli jeszcze raz was złapię na szwendaniu się w czasie zajęć, to nie ujdzie wam to płazem – ostrzegł. – A teraz marsz na lekcję!

- Hai – burknął Kurosaki, i zaczął iść w stronę placu treningowego.

Po chwili, szybko kłaniając się nauczycielowi, dołączyły do niego dziewczyny. Nie trwało długo, zanim i Hinata powoli podążył za nimi.

- Ale to jest dupek... – mruknęła Miki tak, żeby idący z tyłu chłopak nie usłyszał.

- Miki-san, nie mów tak. Mimo wszystko, on naprawdę jest Kuchiki, i nie możemy tego zmienić – również szeptem odpowiedziała Ino.

- Heh, a myślałem, że trudno o większego snoba od Byakui... – mruknął Ichigo.

„Chociaż z drugiej strony, był mężem siostry Rukii, która była z Rukongai, więc jest w nim coś więcej niż tylko snob...", pomyślał.

Gdy dotarli na plac, okazało się, że uczniowie zostali już podzieleni na grupy, przygotowując się do rzucania zaklęcia.

- A wy gdzieście się podziewali? – zapytał nauczyciel, gdy ich zauważył.

- Przepraszamy, coś nas opóźniło – wykręcił się Ichigo.

Nauczyciel patrzył uważnie przez chwilę na nich, ale ostatecznie tylko westchnął.

- Wszyscy są już w grupach, więc wasza czwórka będzie razem – udał, że nie zauważa grymasu na ich twarzach, i kontynuował. – Jak już mówiłem – zaznaczył, - bakudou jest o wiele trudniejsze od hadou. Musicie bardziej się postarać, by kontrolować swoje reiatsu. To się tyczy głównie ciebie, Kurosaki-san, bo inni nie mają z tym aż tak dużego problemu – dodał, a Ichigo zaczerwienił się. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem umiesz dobrze inkantację?

- Tak, umiem – odpowiedział zirytowany Ichigo.

- Dobrze – zwrócił się do wszystkich. – W takim razie zademonstruję wam teraz poprawnie rzucone zaklęcie.

Odwrócił się do jednego z manekinów i powiedział inkantację, a na manekinie pojawiły się wiążące go liny.

- Chociaż jest to czar niskiej klasy, dobrze rzucony jest niezwykle trudny do złamania. Można się z niego wyzwolić tylko używając więcej reiryoku, niż posiada osoba rzucająca to bakudou...

Kurosaki przestał słuchać nauczyciela, przypominając sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Sai. To było tak dawno temu... Nawet jeszcze zanim został shinigami. Wtedy, chęć ratowania swojej rodziny wyzwoliła w nim głęboko skrywane pokłady reiryoku, dzięki którym wyzwolił się z czaru rzuconego przez Rukię. Mimo upływu lat, nadal pamiętał wyraz jej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „To były czasy... Jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek podejrzewał, co zamierza zrobić Aizen. W zasadzie, to ja nawet nie wiedziałem, kto to...", pomyślał z nostalgią.

- Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! – do rzeczywistości przywołał go natarczywy szept Ino.

- Hm? – spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

- Teraz twoja kolej!

„Ups...", Kurosaki wzdrygnął się w myślach. Jak zwykle musiał się wyłączyć wtedy, kiedy zależało mu na uważaniu...

Powoli podszedł do linii. Zauważył, że Kuchiki patrzył na niego pogardliwie, jakby tylko czekając na jego poniżenie. „Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji, nie dam", zdecydował Ichigo.

Zaczął inkantację, skupiając się na kontroli reiatsu.

Na szczęście tym razem naprawdę wkuł się słów na pamięć, więc mógł całą uwagę poświęcić energii. Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Jak włożysz za dużo, to manekin wybuchnie... A nie chcemy tego, nie chcemy. O tak, jeszcze trochę, tyle powinno być akurat. A teraz kończymy...

- _Bakudou no ichi- Sai_! – zakończył z satysfakcją, czując jak energia przepływa przez jego dłonie.

Manekina oplątały liny. Tak ciasno, że materiał pękł w kilku miejscach, jednak wytrzymał nacisk. Nauczyciel spojrzał w jego stronę, po czym szybko podszedł.

- Kurosaki, trochę ostrożniej. Takie coś bardzo mocno by zraniło twój cel – skarcił ucznia. – Jednak jak na ciebie, wykazałeś bardzo dobrą kontrolę reiatsu. Jestem zadowolony z twoich postępów – dodał po chwili z uśmiechem, i poszedł nadzorować inne grupy.

Kurosaki stał jeszcze przez moment oszołomiony, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Długo jeszcze? Chciałbym zauważyć, że inni też mają przećwiczyć to zaklęcie – ponownie sprowadził go na ziemię ten sam głos.

Bez słowa odszedł na bok, ustępując miejsca czarnowłosemu uczniowi, który z pewnością zaczął inkantację. Jednak coś musiało pójść nie tak, ponieważ czar wybuchnął w momencie rzucania. Kuchiki zaczerwienił się, ale bez słowa zszedł z linii, do której podeszła Ino. Po chwili liny oplątały manekina, a ona z uśmiechem odwróciła się do Miki. Jej też udało się rzucić zaklęcie.

Każdemu udało się jeszcze raz spróbować bakudou (Ichigo doszedł do stopnia, gdzie liny tylko trochę za mocno obejmowały manekina), i zajęcia zakończyły się. Kiedy nauczyciel oficjalnie zakończył lekcję, zmęczeni uczniowie zaczęli pomału schodzić z placu treningowego. Ale z jakiegoś powodu pierwsze osoby przystanęły, otwierając szeroko oczy w szoku. Nie... To nie mogła być prawda. Oto, przed nimi stał blondyn w zielono-białym kapeluszu... i białym haori. Dwóch kapitanów w czasie kilku miesięcy? Gdy przyszli shinigami ocknęli się z zaskoczenia, szybko ukłonili się kapitanowi. Ten kiwnął głową, ale wzrok skupił na jednej szczególnej osobie,

- Kurosaki-san, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Byłbyś tak miły i poszedł ze mną? – zapytał.

- Urahara-san?... – Ichigo sapnął ze zdziwieniem. – Tak, jasne... Mogę najpierw iść do pokoju? Chciałbym się przebrać w coś... e... mniej śmierdzącego?

Uczniowie wybałuszyli oczy. Rozmawiać tak poufale z kapitanem? Hinata nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Co było tak nadzwyczajnego w tym chłopaku, że wszyscy znosili jego zachowanie bez żadnej uwagi? Oczywiście, jak każdy dobrze wyedukowany syn ze szlacheckiej rodziny, znał historię Wojny Zimowej, i wiedział, że Kurosaki Ichigo odegrał w niej dużą rolę. Ale żeby traktować go z taką ulgą? Musiał dowiedzieć się, o co naprawdę chodzi.

- Hm... Ale proszę cię, szybko. Powiedzmy, że to sprawa... Z innego wymiaru – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Z... innego wymiaru? – rozległy się szepty innych uczniów, nie rozumiejących półsłówek wymienianych między dwoma mężczyznami.

Oczy Ino rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała ukryty w tych słowach sens. Coś się zaczęło. Czy będzie to miało jakikolwiek impakt także na nią?

- Aha. Okey, zaraz będę. Rozumiem, że mam zabrać ze sobą staruszka? – zapytał Ichigo, podobnie jak Urahara używając aluzji mających sens tylko dla nich.

- Stanowczo tak. Będę czekał na ciebie przy wyjściu, Kurosaki-san. Dobra robota, dzieciaki – zwrócił się do innych uczniów. – Oby tak dalej.

Spokojnym krokiem skierował się do bramy do akademii, podczas gdy Ichigo przeniósł się błyskawicznym krokiem do akademika.

* * *

_Znaczenie japońskich imion i nazw własnych __przeze mnie__ używanych :_

_**Yamashita **_山下_(popularne nazwisko japońskie) __** Miki **_美紀 _(znaczy „piękna kronika")_

_**Kuchiki **_朽木 _**Hinata **_向日葵 _("słonecznik"/"zwracający się ku słońcu")_

_**Bakudou no ichi- Sai**__ – Bakudou Pierwsze - Blokada_


	8. Możliwości i Decyzje

Gdy Ichigo dotarł na miejsce, wszyscy kapitanowie zgromadzili się juz, nawet wiecznie spóźnialski Kyouraku. Urahara bez słowa stanął na swoim miejscu w szeregu. Yamamoto uderzył laską w podłogę, rozpoczynając spotkanie. Kurosaki rozejrzał się posali. Wszyscy mieli ponure spojrzenia i spoglądali na przybyszów, teraz ubranych już w nowe, czyste ubrania, choć ich twarzy wciąż wyglądały na zmęczone. Co się dziwić? W czasie, kiedy Ichigo spędzał czas dość beztrosko w Akademii, oni głowili się nad przyszłością świata. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wezwali go na tę naradę. Jeśli stawka naprawdę była tak wysoka, to chciał mieć możliwość działania, a nie stać z boku. Czuł się coraz silniejszy, a umiejętności nabyte w ciągu ostatniego pół roku tylko dodawały mu pewności siebie.

Choć raz nikt się nie odzywał, czekając. Nikt nie chciał rozpocząć tematu. W końcu soutaichou odchrząknął.

- Wezwałem was, ponieważ dowiedzieliśmy się ważnej rzeczy dotyczącej Chiyoko-sama. Dostaliśmy wiadomość. A dokładniej, znalazłam ją dzisiaj rano na swoim biurku – powiedział, a na Sali natychmiast podniósł się gwar.

Ktoś włamał się do biura generała? Kapitanowie patrzyli po sobie z niedowierzaniem, szepcząc między sobą. Nawet dla Ukitake była to nowość.

- Cisza! – zagrzmiał dowódca. – Było to ostrzeżenie – po chwili kontynuował. – Mamy nie mieszać się w sprawy Królewskiego Wymiaru, lub zostaniemy zniszczeni – dokończył.

Tym razem nikt nie zabrał głosu, zapanowała martwa cisza. Kto mógł być na tyle potężny, by grozić w ten sposób Seiretei? Jakby czytając w ich myślach, Yamamoto dodał:

- Na wiadomości widniało _hankou_ Chiyoko-sama.

Kapitanowie zbledli. Ichigo nigdy nie widział ich tak przerażonych. Nawet podczas wojny z Aizenem, w jej najbardziej krytycznych momentach, byli bardziej pewni siebie.

- Czy ten Chiyoko jest taki potężny? – w końcu nie wytrzymał.

Nikt nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi. W końcu Unohana odezwała się.

- Ichigo, kiedy o nim mówisz, nie zapominaj honoryfiatora. Pytasz, czy jest potężny? Znasz ludzkie religie. Najbliższym słowem na określenie Króla jest... Bóg. Choć nie jest wszechmocny ani wszechwiedzący... Mógłby nas zniszczyć samym podniesieniem swojego reiatsu. On sam jest reiatsu. A Chiyoko-sama to jego jedyny syn. Może i nie jest jeszcze tak potężny jak swój ojciec... Ale dla nas to i tak nie robi żadnej różnicy. Jest na pewno silniejszy od każdego shinigami.

W tym momencie przerwała jej Hikifune.

- Dlateg – zwróciła się do wszystkich – zrozumiemy, jeśli wycofacie się z pomocy nam. Siła, przeciwko której stajemy nie ma sobie granic.

- Czy jesteście pewni, że to jego podpis? – zapytał Ichigo.

- Niestety, nie mam wątpliwości. Wygląda na to, że Chiyoko-sama nie został porwany. Sam dołączył do zdrajców – odparła, zdruzgotana.

Nawet Yamamoto, w całej historii Seiretei pokonany tylko raz, w czasie Wojny Zimowej, wyglądał na oszołomionego. Jego pomarszczona twarz wydawała się jeszcze starsza, jakby nagle przybyło mu lat. Opierał się ciężko na swojej lasce, bez słowa.

Tym razem nikt nie musiał tłumaczyć Ichigo problemu. Wystarczyła mu wiedza o ludzkiej historii. Gdy dziedzic buntował sie przeciwko swojemu ojcu... Oznaczało to wojnę domową. Przerażające było dla niego to, że nawet bogowie okazali się tak podobni do ludzi... Ale co było przyczyną tej rebelii? Czemu właśnie teraz? Hikifune jakby czytała w jego myślach.

- Dlatego też – odezwała się – moim i Kondo zadaniem jest za wszelką cenę odnaleźć Chiyoko-sama. Co postanawia Seiretei? – zapytała głosem bez emocji.

Tutaj nie mogło być miejsca na przyjaźń ani uczucia. To nie serce miało kierować odpowiedzią, a obowiązek i rozum.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że cokolwiek postanowią, będzie to niosło za sobą poważne konsekwencje. Jeśli pomogą Gwardii Królewskiej, może to oznaczać ich koniec. Za to jeśli nie pomogą... Król rozkazał im wesprzeć hikifune i Atsuchiego we wszelki możliwy sposób. Nie dostosowanie się do polecenia... Było niesubordynacją i buntem. Kapitanów czekał ciężki wybór, a Ichigo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie on miał wpływ na przyszłość całego Soul Society.

- Nasza lojalność należy do Króla – w końcu przemówił Yamamoto. – Lecz to jest decyzja, którą musimy podjąć wspólnie. Niektórzy z was przeżyli już wiele – jego wzrok skierował się na Unohanę, Ukitake i Kyouraku – niektórzy mniej – tym razem zwrócił się do Hitsugai, Byakui, i innych młodszych kapitanów – lecz doskonale wiecie, że Seiretei nigdy nie stanęło przed takim wyborem. Mam przeczucie, że nawet wojna z Aizenem była niczym w porównaniu do tego. Dlatego też, powiedzcie jeśli sądzicie inaczej. Czy jest ktoś, kto uważa, że Seiretei powinno stanąć po stronie Chiyoko-sama? – zapytał, patrząc po kolei każdemu w oczy.

Nikt nie uciekł wzrokiem, nikt się nie odezwał. Seiretei stało po stronie Króla.

Po chwili soutaichou zwrócił się do Kirio.

- Udzielimy wam wszelkiej możliwej pomocy, i będziemy się modlić, by udało wam się uchronić świat przed zagładą.

Hikifune skinęła głową, wzdychając z ulgą.

- Dziękuję, naprawdę wam dziękuję - powiedziała, a głos jej drżał.

Nawet na twarzy jej zwykle opanowanego towarzysza widać było emocje.

- Wyślemy wiadomość do naszego kapitana – powiedział Kondo. Nie wiem, jak ta sytuacja się rozwinie... Ale musimy przygotować się na najgorsze.

* * *

Ino od dawna nie była tak zdenerwowana. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że tym razem nie kazano jej stawić się na spotkanie, z drugiej, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że pochłaniała ją ciekawość. Czy wydarzyło się coś nowego? Musiało, skoro wezwali Ichigo. Była pewna, że chodziło o księcia, w końcu słyszała rozmowę z kapitanem Uraharą.

Po treningu wróciła do akademika, żeby wziąć prysznic. Odświeżona poszła na obiad, gdzie, jak wiele razy wcześniej, siedziała sama. Nie była zbyt towarzyską osobą, i często nie rozpoczynała sama nowej znajomości, dopóki ktoś pierwszy nie wyciągnął ręki.

Dzisiaj postanowiła wykorzystać ostatnie dni lata i posiedzieć na zewnątrz. Skierowała się ku rzadko przez kogokolwiek odwiedzanemu zakątkowi parku. Z westchnieniem usiadła pod jednym z drzew, opierając się o pień. Ostatnie tygodnie były tak spokojne, że mogła wręcz zapomnieć, co się stało wcześniej. I może lepiej, gdyby tak zrobiła. Teraz nie czułaby się pominięta... Wiedziała, że to irracjonalne. Była studentką pierwszego roku. Tylko przez przypadek została wmieszana w ten problem. A teraz, co wydawało się normalne, znowu traktowano ją jak zwykłą uczennicę. A jednak... Bolało. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale odstawienie na boczny tor, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, zostawiało w niej pustkę. Przyzwyczaiła się do snucia domysłów razem z Ichigo, zastanawiania się na konsekwencjami ostatnich zdarzeń. Chłopak, wiedząc tyle samo co ona, nie musiał ukrywać żadnych sekretów Gotei, przynajmniej między nimi obojgiem. Ale była pewna, że teraz to się zmieni. Teraz granica została wytyczona.

Wstała z irytacją, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuła. Taka pełna... frustracji. Owszem, życie w Rukongai nie było łatwe, ale nigdy nie doprowadziło ją do takich emocji. Zawsze przyjmowała wszystko bez protestów. A teraz... Teraz miała potrzebę działania, a nie siedzenia bezczynnie.

Krzyknęła, przestraszona, gdy jej lewa stopa zapadła sie w ściółce. Szybko odskoczyła, stwerdzając z ulgą, że nie skręciła sobie kostki. Tym razem z uwagą podeszła do tego miejsca, co nie zmniejszyło jej zdumienia, gdy znalazła wąski tunel ciągnący się dość stromo w dół. Gdyby wcześniej zrobiła choć trochę dłuższy krok, zapewne wpadłaby do środka, może nawet złamała nogę. Ale po kiego licha ktoś miałby maskować tunel na terenie akademii? I to... zaraz przy murze. Czyżby ktoś wychodził tędy bez pozwolenia? Ino przeszył dreszcz, gdy doszła do innego wniosku. Albo _wchodził. _

Rozsądek kazał jej oznaczyć to miejsce, i wrócić do szkoły by kogoś o nim powiadomić. A jednak coś ciągnęło ją do środka, zachęcało do wejścia. Dziewczyna więc szybko postawiła wokół dołu niezgrabną barierę kidou. Umiała już robić o wiele lepsze, ale ta mocno emanowała jej reiatsu. Nie można byłoby jej przegapić, a gdyby ktoś szukał dziewczyny, na pewno skierowałby się ku temu miejscu.

Powziąwszy te znikome środki bezpieczeństwa, Kama wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli zaczęła schodził w dół tunelu.

* * *

_Hankou - rodzaj pieczątki, której Japończycy używają zamiast podpisu._

_Ładnie proszę o komentarze! Historia się rozwija..._


	9. Czarna dziura

- Kurosaki-san? - zagadnął Urahara, gdy wszyscy opuścili komnatę pierwszego oddziału.

- Tak? - zamyślony Ichigo spojrzał na mężczyznę.

- Co sądzisz o tej sytuacji?

- To wszystko mnie trochę przerasta – przyznał chłopak, wzdychając.

- Seiretei nigdy nie stało przed takim kryzysem – włączył się do rozmowy Ukitake, który wraz z Kyouraku też zostali lekko w tyle. - Chodźmy gdzieś usiąść. Ja stawiam – zaproponował, mając na myśli ulubioną tawernę kapitanów.

Niedługo później wszyscy siedzieli już wygodnie, popijając sake. Co prawda byli wciąż na służbie, jednak sytuacja wymagał rozluźnienia, no i od czego było się kapitanem, jeśli nie po to, by od czasu do czasu złamać reguły. Dzisiaj nawet Yamamoto nie mógłby wziąć im tego za złe.

- Wydaje mi się, że nawet Genryuusai-sensei nie jest pewien, co robić – odezwał się Ukitake, jakby pod wpływem myśli o dowódcy. - Jestem kapitanem od prawie dwóch tysięcy lat, a nigdy nawet nie zetknąłem się z królewskimi problemami. Owszem, rzadko, lecz czasami przychodzą jakieś rozkazy, ale wewnętrzne kłopoty królewskiego wymiaru nigdy nie docierały do naszych uszu... Domyślaliśmy się tylko, że każde powołanie do dywizji specjalnej łączyło się z jakimś konfliktem i powstałym w ten sposób wakatem.

- Ale w życiu nie spodziewaliśmy się takiej afery – włączył się Kyouraku, rozciągając nogi. - Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że zdrada Aizena była największym kryzysem, jakiemu kiedykolwiek będziemy musieli stawić czoło... - dodał nagle poważnie, dając po sobie poznać zaniepokojenie połączone z frustracją.

Kapitan Kyouraku Shunsui rzadko ukazywał na zewnątrz takie emocje, zwykle chowając je pod maską lenistwa i lekkomyślności.

- Czy jest cokolwiek, co możemy zrobić poza czekaniem? - zapytał z irytacją Ichigo.

Nie znosił bezsilności.

- Możemy spróbować znaleźć tych, którzy zaatakowali Hikifune-san – zaproponował Urahara po chwili zastanowienia. - Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy – powiedział, opierając podbródek na dłoni.

Reszcie nie potrzeba było dodatkowych komentarzy. Jeśli geniusz pokroju kapitana dziewiątej dywizji nie miał żadnych pomysłów, to sytuacja była ciężka.

- A przychodzi ci do głowy jak to zrobić? - zapytał przekornie Kyouraku, próbując rozluźnić trochę atmosferę.

- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział, choć jego głos wskazywał na to, że już nad tym pracował.

- Czyli do tego czasu udajemy, że nic się nie stało? - zainteresował się Ichigo.

Ukitake potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, to niemożliwe. Musimy zwiększyć warty, upewnić się, że nasza defensywa jest na najwyższym poziomie – wyjaśnił. - Zapewne wszystkie szczegóły zostaną uzgodnione na najbliższym spotkaniu kapitanów.

Ichigo nie odezwał się, ale pytanie było widoczne w jego oczach - „Co ze mną?". Nie należąc do żadnego z oddziałów Gotei, stanowił największą niewiadomą. Pod względem siły równy kapitanom, lecz bez jednoznacznej pozycji w tak ważnej w wojsku hierarchii.

- Nie mogę tego sam zdecydować – zaczął białowłosy mężczyzna – ale wydaje mi się, że twoim zadaniem będzie obrona akademii w razie ataku. Nie zbywaj tego obowiązku, Kurosaki-kun – zaznaczył, widząc grymas na twarzy chłopaka. - Nikt nie powiedział, że książę musi grać czysto. A jeśli zdecyduje się zaatakować, to nie, żeby ostrzec. Będzie chciał nas zniszczyć. A pierwszym krokiem w tego rodzaju wojnie jest pozbycie się młodych przeciwnika, a w naszym przypadku, uczniów.

- Aizen nic takiego nie zrobił – sprzeciwił się Ichigo.

- Aizen nie chciał zniszczyć shinigami. Rządzić nimi, owszem, ale nie zniszczyć – zaoponował Urahara. - Twoja obecność w akademii może przynieść nam nieoczekiwaną korzyść. Stacjonujący oddział tylko wprowadziłby zamieszanie i osłabiłby nad gdzie indziej. Ale ty jeden jesteś warty tyle samo, jak nie więcej, co mały skład. Poza tym, masz tam znajomych, którzy mogą ci zaraportować, jeśli znajdą cokolwiek podejrzanego – a mogliby mieć wątpliwości przed rozmową z kimś wyższym rangą...

- Ale jak chcecie to zrobić bez spowodowania paniki, informowania wszystkich o tym, co się dzieje? - powątpiewał Kurosaki.

- Ogłosimy, że oficjalnie testujemy cię na stanowisko kapitana. Twoim „oddziałem" na razie będą inni uczniowie. Będziesz mógł nawet wybrać swojego „porucznika", żeby wszystko wyglądało wiarygodniej. Powiemy, że mogą spodziewać się niezwyczajnych zdarzeń, żeby trzymali oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte. Niech myślą, że to jest test również dla nich. Niczego nie będą podejrzewali – dokończył Urahara.

I choć nie była to oficjalna decyzja, Ichigo wiedział, że tak właśnie się stanie, ponieważ pomysł był genialny w swojej prostocie.

* * *

- Widziałaś może Ino? - zapytał Ichigo Miki, gdy dwie godziny po oficjalnym spotkaniu kapitanów wrócił na kampus.

- Nie, po treningu gdzieś poszła i potem jej nie widziałam. Coś ważnego?

- W zasadzie to nie – Kurosaki wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jest już późno, a jutro mamy od rana zajęcia... Dziwne, że jej nie jeszcze nie ma...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona.

- Ino zawsze wraca do akademika na noc... Myślisz, że mogło jej się coś stać?

- Wątpię, ale równie dobrze możemy zobaczyć, czy nie ma jej gdzieś na terenie.

- Kogo? - zapytał nagle inny głos.

Ichigo wywrócił oczami, zanim odwrócił się.

- Czy zawsze musisz wtrącać się do rozmowy, Kuchiki? - zapytał z niechęcią.

- Tak się składa, że od godziny szukam Kamy. Jutro mamy wspólną prezentację i znalazłem błąd w jej części. A ocena jest wspólna – wyjaśnił, powodując prychnięcie ze strony Kurosakiego. - I nie, nie ma jej w bibliotece, sprawdzałem – dodał.

Po chwili pomarańczowo włosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- W trójkę znajdziemy ją szybciej – zdecydował. - Proponuję zacząć od parku, lubi tam chodzić.

- Mam nadzieję, że ostatecznie tylko wkurzymy ją nadopiekuńczością, że nic złego jej się nie stało – zaśmiała się Miki, gdy skierowali się ku laskowi.

- To rozdzielmy się, jak ktoś ją znajdzie, niech po prostu krzyknie. O tej porze jest już na tyle cicho, że powinniśmy się usłyszeć.

Gdy doszli do linii drzew, rozdzielili się, by przeczesać jak największy teren. Już prawie dotarli do muru, gdy wrażliwe zmysły Hinaty naprowadziły go na śladu reiatsu dziewczyny. Chwilę później poczuł słabą barierę otaczającą szeroki, choć z daleka niewidoczny dół w ziemi.

- Tutaj! - krzyknął, wiedząc, że jego znalezisko nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

Nie trwało długo, zanim przytruchtał Ichigo, a chwilę po nim Yamashita. Uśmiech szybko spłynął z ust Kurosakiego, gdy zorientował się, że Ino nie ma w pobliżu, a w zamian łypie na niego czarna dziura.

- Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął, kierując na barierę wiązkę czystej energii, i tym samym rozbijają ją bez żadnego problemu.

- Nie... nie powinniśmy tego komuś zgłosić? Jesteśmy tylko uczniami... - zaproponował cicho Kuchiki, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu, co mu się nie do końca udało.

Ichigo spojrzał na niego poważnie, odsuwając na bok swoją niechęć do chłopaka. To nie był czas na takie zbędne emocje. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że tam na dole nie znajdzie niczego dobrego.

- Nie mamy na to czasu. Odsuńcie się – polecił, a gdy tylko pozostała dwójka cofnęła się, wystrzelił w górę kidou. Wiązki światła zawisły w powietrzu, zaznaczając miejsce. - To na pewno zwróci czyjąś uwagę. A teraz chodźmy. Trzymajcie się z tyłu i miejcie się na baczności. Lepiej też wyjmijcie miecze, gdy tylko znajdziemy się na dole – rozkazywał, a dwójka przyszłych shinigami nawet nie pomyślała o zignorowaniu go.

A Kuchiki nagle pomyślał, że może jednak naprawdę istniał powód, dla którego Kurosaki był inaczej traktowany... Że może historie o nim wcale nie były koloryzowane.

* * *

Kama cieszyła się w duchu, że uczniowie, którzy przywołali swoje zanpaktou mieli przykaz zabierania ich ze sobą prawie wszędzie przez przynajmniej najbliższy rok. Nowo powstała więź między shinigami a jego mieczem była z początku krucha – a bliskość ją wzmacniała. Teraz Ino wyciągnęła katanę, trzymając ją w jednej ręce, podczas gdy drugą przywołała kulkę energii, by oświetlić sobie drogę.

Tunel wydawał się być prowizoryczny, tymczasowy, choć dobrze utrzymany. Sklepienie podtrzymywane było zaklęciem, którego dziewczyna nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Korytarz prowadził prosto, bez żadnych ostrych zakrętów, zawsze równie szeroki i wysoki. Szła przez przynajmniej kilka minut, gdy nagle usłyszała szepty w oddali. Natychmiast zgasiła światło, zamierając. Wydawało się, że nikt nie zdążył jej zauważyć. Powoli, badając każdy krok, zaczęła zbliżać się do źródła dźwięku. Po chwili mogła już rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa.

- ...młodzi... - męski głos.

- Nie wiemy... książę... - kolejny.

- ...teraz już za późno... - tym razem wyraźniej odezwała się kobieta.

Ino, zyskując trochę odwagi, podeszła jeszcze bliżej, chcą podsłuchać coś więcej.

- Masa szczurów w tych tunelach – odezwał się ktoś, obojętnym tonem.

- I wydaje im się, że mają długie pazurki... - dodała kobieta, i nagle korytarz rozjaśnił się.

Kama przerażona przywarła do ściany, jednak niewiele jej to dało. W prostym tunelu była idealnie widoczna, i równie idealnie widziała trójkę zbliżających się do niej osób. W jednym z mężczyzn rozpoznała wojownika, który wcześniej zaatakował Królewskich Gwardzistów. Mokrą od potu dłonią mocniej ścisnęła rękojeść miecza, choć świadoma była, jak niewiele mogła zrobić.

- No no, mały szpieg akademii nie wie, że na przeszpiegach trzeba ukrywać swoje reiatsu? - zapytała szyderczo kobieta.

Ino przeklęła się w duchu, nawet o tym nie pomyślała! Po prostu wparadował tu, praktycznie bezbronna, niczym owieczka na rzeź. Co ona sobie myślała? Że jest bohaterką? Nie, była tylko zwyczajną uczennicą, i musiała się z tym w końcu pogodzić. Problem w tym, że prawdopodobnie na to pogodzenie się zabraknie jej czasu, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła. Nie zastanawiając się wiele więcej, rzuciła się do ucieczki. Była to całkiem odruchowa reakcja, gdy panika przejęła kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Nie trwało długo, nim padła bezwładnie na ziemię, jakimś cudem tylko nie nabijając się na własną katanę. Kidou paraliżujące. Nic prostszego, by pozbyć się głupiej studentki. Dziewczyna usłyszała zbliżające się do niej kroki, które zatrzymały się niedaleko od niej. A potem zapadła ciemność, poprzedzona nagłym bólem.

* * *

Cóż, ponieważ opowiadanie to rozwlekło się w czasie, łatwo można się pogubić, kto jest kim. Dlatego też przedstawiam spis wszystkich najważniejszych postaci aż do tego rozdziału, wraz z komentarzami, jeśli są potrzebne.

Rozpiska postaci:

1. Taichou – Yamamoto Genryuusai Shikeguni (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Choujirou Sasakibe (bez zmian)

2. Taichou – Soi Fong (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Oumaeda Marechiyo (bez zmian)

3. Taichou – Kira Izuru (po odejściu Ichimaru)

Fukutaichou – jeszcze nie znany

4. Taichou - Unohana Retsu (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Kotetsu Isane (bez zmian)

5. Taichou – Shihouin Yoruichi (po śmierci Aizena/rehabilitacji grupy Urahary)

Fukutaichou – Hinamori Momo (uleczona)

6. Taichou - Kuchiki Byakuya (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou - Abarai Renji (bez zmian)

7. Taichou - Komamura Sajin (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Tetsuzaemon Iba (bez zmian)

8. Taichou – Kyouraku Shunsui (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Ise Nanao (bez zmian)

9. Taichou – Urahara Kisuke (po śmierci Aizena/rehabilitacji grupy Urahary / dywizja naukowa)

Fukutaichou - jeszcze nie znany

10. Taichou - Hitsugaya Toushiriu (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Matsumoto Rangiku (bez zmian)

11. Taichou - Zaraki Kenpachi (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Kusajishi Yachiru (bez zmian)

12. Taichou - Kurotsuchi Mayuri (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Kurotsuchi Nemu (bez zmian)

13. Taichou - Ukitake Juushirou (bez zmian)

Fukutaichou – Kuchiki Rukia (po Wojnie Zimowej)

Poza Gotei 13:

Gwardia Królewska:

1. Hikifune Kirio (były kapitan 10 oddziału)

2. Kondou Atsuchi 近藤 厚地

Akademia:

1. Kama Ino 鎌（rodzaj włóczni) いの (nie ma znaczenia)

2. Yamashita Miki 山下 美紀 (piękna era)

3. Kuchiki Hinata 朽木 日向 (słoneczne miejsce)

Chiyoko 千代子 – dziecko tysiąca pokoleń. Zazwyczaj imiona kończące się znakiem 子 są żeńskie, lecz uznałam, że potomek królewski jest nie do końca męski ani żeński – wychodzi poza ludzkie pojmowanie tego typu spraw. Więc mimo że jest nazywany „księciem", ma żeńskie imię.


End file.
